


Triple Slot-In!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Chubby Kink, Coming In Pants, Dry Orgasm, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto, Hikawa Tohru, and Oyama Dekao take a load off in the school bathroom before class. Later, the boys have a couple bonus rounds when joined by Chisao and Kosuke.





	1. The Three-Way NetBattle!

Triple Slot-In!

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto/Tohru/Dekao triangle.

Summary:

Hikari Netto, Hikawa Tohru, and Oyama Dekao take a load off in the school bathroom before class. Later, the boys have a couple bonus rounds when joined by Chisao and Kosuke.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Three-Way NetBattle!

Everything was set. He’d stretched himself in the shower and brought a spare change of clothes. A sign cutting off admittance to the bathroom for scheduled maintenance was already in place when they snuck onto school grounds that morning, but the plumbers weren’t due to arrive or start work until after classes began session.

Getting a lazybones like Hikari Netto to leave bed at 5 a.m. would be a challenge any other day.

Hikawa Tohru reclined against the back wall, Netto there with him. His fingers rested splayed beneath him, keeping his bum off the tile, a visible lump dominating his lower half. Netto had introduced the cord of his disused Plug-in PET through the bottom of Tohru’s pants, coiling it around his friend’s member.

Tohru’s face was peachy pink, the tips of his hair weeping sweat, and spit running richly down his chin. His body jerked erratically, tiny cum bubbles developing on the fabric restricting his crotch. The inside was also wet, young unspent semen streaking his legs just past his knees.

Netto boosted the vibration, relishing the sight of Tohru moaning and unconsciously bucking to meet the source of pleasure.

“Haah! Aaah! Nnng!”

What an ero boy Tohru made! His clean reputation as teacher’s pet could go cry in the corner!

Someone performed their secret knock.

“Yo, Dekao! You’re here!”

The tubby packed his porcine girth into the stall, and the three dropped their shorts and underwear. Netto unwound his PET, then took position behind Tohru, whose foot he ramped above the toilet tissue dispenser. Loosening Netto up, Dekao entered him.

They fit together in a chain. Tohru’s hole generously expanded to receive Netto’s cock, and Netto’s hole generously expanded to receive Dekao’s cock. Tolerating the discomfort, the triad got hard a fuckin’.

“Yeah! Give me that fat Oyama dick, Dekao!”

Dekao’s thrusts motivated the line, and soon, liquid fire was spurting between them, onto their thighs, the floor, and in Tohru’s case, the toilet seat.

Each supported the following to prevent the subsequent from falling over.

“We should invite Chisao next time. Think you can convince your brother?”


	2. Bonus Round! The Free-for-All NetBattle!

Triple Slot-In!

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto x Tohru + Dekao + Chisao + Kosuke.

Summary:

Hikari Netto, Hikawa Tohru, and Oyama Dekao take a load off in the school bathroom before class. Later, the boys have a couple bonus rounds when joined by Chisao and Kosuke.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonus Round! The Free-for-All NetBattle!

Tohru squeezed the backrest shakily and dug his knees and the tongues of his shoes into the cushions, the hand stroking his erection moving blindingly side to side, nail on the index finger itching his slit. He lifted his sweatshirt to get a better view of the high-stakes battle royale going on under his bellybutton, his hairless ballsack sitting between the top stops of his unzipped pants and pulled just low enough to reveal his briefs circling around the inside of the teal denim and his pale behind.

“Mmh! Mmh! Mmh!”

Connected to that inexperienced, wildly compensating hand, below him on the sperm-sullied sectional sofa, were three boys.

As Netto suggested, Dekao was able to convince Chisao to join in their games. Apparently, the big fella and his little brother had been having spicy pastimes at home since bathing together in the beef and chicken curry-scented bath salts Netto and Dingo gave him for his thirteenth birthday.

The smaller of the two siblings consented with unsubtle glee, but insisted they welcome his best friend Kosuke to the party as well. Which is how the five of them grouped here, by the potted plants in Netto’s living room window (curtains closed and parents absent!), for the raunchiest BL orgy this side of Japan.

Like Tohru, Netto yanked down his shorts so his full package flopped free. Only, his cock was currently pounding away at Kosuke’s cum-filled, virgin-no-more butthole. Kosuke’s own orange shorts and undies hung off a leg, one of his runners leaving light tread marks atop Netto’s thigh after each hard thrust.

Meanwhile, Chisao sealed his mouth tight over Kosuke’s spasming member, Netto’s bare fucking of the nine-year-old generating a vertical impulse beginning in Kosuke’s used rear and ending down Chisao’s throat.

Kosuke was still too young, shooting blanks as it were, but the older trio’s contributions made up for the deficit easily. Tohru leaked white happiness onto Kosuke, whose half-lidded eyes and hot cheeks burned with uneducated lust beneath his signature yellow cap. Dekao stood apart from the foursome and jerked his meat, firing thick wads that slimed his brother’s face and hair, even reaching Kosuke’s perky nose and noisemaker; at least, when Kosuke _wasn’t_ chewing on Chisao’s hair tip to offset the pain caused by the Net Saviour penis buffeting his ass.

“Aah! Aah!”

In this NetBattle where both the competition and trophy were victory sex, there could only be winners.


	3. Special Training! The Unpredictable NetBattle!

Triple Slot-In!

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto/Tohru/Kosuke triangle.

Summary:

Hikari Netto, Hikawa Tohru, and Oyama Dekao take a load off in the school bathroom before class. Later, the boys have a couple bonus rounds when joined by Chisao and Kosuke.

* * *

Chapter 3: Special Training! The Unpredictable NetBattle!

“Tohru-kun hasn’t taken anyone in the butt yet. I told him he could do me if he practiced, since I don’t want him hurting me too badly his first try.”

Kosuke wasn’t offended Netto thought of him for the task. His was a safe starter hole to fuck. In just a single session, Kosuke discovered he not only loved raw boyhood stretching him out, but that he was pretty damn good at pleasing everybody! One thing he enjoyed, in particular, was after getting a wad up his ass, he would do everything he could to hold it in. He’d hop onto the nearest guy, transferring the first’s insulated seed to the next stud’s junk.

Netto and Dekao both appreciated his creativity, as did Chisao, though the latter lacked the maturity to wet cum himself.

With that in mind, Netto loaded Kosuke up. Watching Netto bang Kosuke instilled mixed feelings in Tohru about his readiness. But Netto promised Tohru receiving the “full Kosuke experience” would push him the rest of the way.

To keep Kosuke’s screaming to a minimum, Netto crumpled his bandana up into a ball, and shoved it into the kid’s mouth. The moment he seized the fabric between his teeth, Kosuke started drooling around it like he had a delicious cock in there. While Netto and Tohru’s were tasty, Dekao and Chisao’s were his favourites. The difference between the brothers’ girths gave him a raging stiffy, especially if he sucked them in succession.

Disappointingly, neither Dekao nor his brother were here to provide.

All nude, notably excluding the youngest’s ever-present hat, Kosuke straddled Tohru’s midsection, rubbing backward over Tohru’s length so it might pierce the cute fourth-grader’s buns at any instant.

And pierce them it did. The heat of Netto’s semen clinging Kosuke’s interior devastated Tohru’s senses.

Maybe they should have offered him the gag instead.

Jabbing irregularly, Tohru even caused the well lubricated Kosuke a great deal of pain. Netto came up behind and stabilized Kosuke till Tohru’s spunk merged with his in Kosuke’s rectum.

“Don’t rest yet, Tohru-kun! You still got me to do!”

Netto shooed Kosuke from Tohru’s lap, and sat on his four inches in one breath. Although Dekao had Tohru beat in terms of size, Netto sighed finally having Hikawa Tohru inside him.

Before continuing, Netto did something that shocked the room.

Kissing was never a part of the equation. Tohru felt the air punched out his lungs.

This was the start of something. They just didn’t know what.


	4. Final Round! The Conclusive NetBattle!

Triple Slot-In!

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto x Tohru + Dekao + Chisao + Kosuke. Referenced non-romantic Netto x Enzan, non-romantic Netto x Laika, non-romantic Netto x Dingo.

Summary:

Hikari Netto, Hikawa Tohru, and Oyama Dekao take a load off in the school bathroom before class. Later, the boys have a couple bonus rounds when joined by Chisao and Kosuke.

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Round! The Conclusive NetBattle!

The unannounced kiss sent him reeling toward the bathroom, but looking back on it now, Tohru marvelled why he reacted so negatively.

He and Netto already shared an intimate bond. Might as well take the next logical step.

Selling Dekao, Chisao, and Kosuke on the idea their fuckmates were now romantically involved took lengthy exposition. Once they established that Netto and Tohru’s relationship did nothing to change their prior arrangement, though, the fun resumed. Restrictions remained relatively immaterial regarding the partner(s) either was having sex with.

Tonight, equal delight was spread all around. Not one boy went unattended. Netto swallowed Dekao’s shaft, Dekao swallowed Tohru’s, Tohru swallowed Kosuke’s, Kosuke swallowed Chisao’s, and Chisao swallowed Netto’s.

Program Advance Multiplier X5!

They moaned amid this uninterrupted circle of gratification, a ring-shaped suckfest on the floor of Ijuuin Enzan’s private office. Netto solicited a screw from Enzan (to Tohru’s minor grumblings, because _obviously_ Netto would make a pass at Enzan), lending them an hour in IPC’s vice-presidential suite.

Unfairly, Enzan was scheduled to sign a business deal in Amerope and couldn’t stick by to turn their fivesome into a sixsome.

Netto suffered giving the toughest blowjob. His hand couldn’t quite enclose Dekao’s hog, the head fit only marginally through his mouth, the foreskin thwapped his lips, and his browned scrotum bopped him in the eye.

Presenting: Hikari Netto, feaster of uncut dicks! He’d blown many varieties, whose owners with whom he couldn’t wait to divvy up Tohru’s ass.

Dingo…Enzan…Laika…

“Argh, Netto! Gonna cum!”

The tightening of his sack as he reached orgasm encouraged Dekao to increase pressure on Tohru, who similarly shot sticky streams down the whopper’s hungry food chute.

Chisao and Kosuke crested together, issuing not a dollop.

That left Netto. Everyone decided he should choose a lucky target for his jissom.

“Who’s it gonna be, Netto? Me? Your prissy boyfriend?” Dekao chuckled.

“Don’t call me prissy!” Tohru spanked him in protest. But what a portly, tappable rump it was!

“Gotta be Kosuke-kun! He’s our newest recruit!”

Pointing Kosuke onto Enzan’s executive chair, Chisao fixed Kosuke’s ankles behind the chair’s adjustable arms, licking and pinching his bubble butt. Upon a prolonged slickening, he ordered Kosuke to clutch him in an upright sixty-nine.

With the children slurping away at each other’s winkies, Tohru also fed his penis into Chisao’s mouth, double stuffing those blushing cheeks while he wiggled a finger inside Chisao’s anus.

Netto snuck his cock beneath Tohru and Chisao to Kosuke’s hole. Dekao attacked their balls from below, stroking his again erect sausage.

After much activity in that pleasure-maximizing position, they climaxed. Tohru’s cum burst out Chisao’s puckering lips onto his nose and oversized cranium, Netto pumped his up Kosuke, and Dekao ejaculated across the carpet.

Enzan was in for a surprise when he returned and sat down in his big, important chair.


End file.
